There will be three areas of focus in the coming year. Because of the demonstrated role of pyridoxal-P as a small molecule regulator of the glucocorticoid receptor, attempts will be made to produce pyridoxine-resistant mammalian cells in culture and these will be characterized for the point of view of steroid uptake mechanisms and glucocorticoid receptor function. The nucleolus will be assessed for potential activity as an acceptor of the glucocorticoid receptor. A new glucocorticoid anion-binding protein will be isolated and characterized from liver cytosol.